Animal I Have Become
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: A one-shot, based off the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Sonic is still a werehog, and he still is reaking havoc on the city. Will he be able to control himself? Or will he be consumed by this other him?


**Author's Notes:**

**Well, the lyrics have been removed because I got three complaints about how lyrics aren't allowed on this website anymore. So, I will keep my main comments to myself, but I do have a few people to thank about this information, which is at the bottom. The only person I will thank up hear is _greygreenwolf _because this was his/her idea to write Sonic the Werehog's instincts in italics.**

**Okay, so I need to get back into a Sonicy mood, so I wrote this. This story is the result of me listening to **_**Animal I Have Become**_** by **_**Three Days Grace. **_**I also should warn you that I have never played **_**Sonic Unleashed **_**so I am not too sure if everything I say is correct, so cut me some slack.**

**The way to best get the feel for the song is by actually listening to it on YouTube or whatyever sight you wish to listen to it on.**

_**Italics = Sonic Werehog's instincts**_

_**Animal I Have Become**_

When the sun goes down, and the moon and the stars rise from their hiding place, bad things happen. That's when I turn into him, that other me that I don't want people to know about. It's a curse, and no matter what I do, I can't escape it. That's why; I need to be locked up.

You know how in the game they claim that I am fixed. I'm not. Every night, when the sun goes down, I triple in size, my fur turns wild, and I gain claws, I become an animal, a true animal.

_I need to hunt. I need food. But, where do I get this food? I don't want to be caught...do I? Does it even matter?_

_No, it doesn't matter. I need food! And food is what I am going to get._

_Run._

I watch the views of the nightlife flash past me as I make my way to my destination. I see people jump out of my way, and I hear their terrified screeches as I make my way the park. Insolent fools; they don't know what life is like for me. No one does!

What's even worse is, not even my closest friends would be able to recognize. Aside from the blue fur and green eyes, what do I really retain of my former self? I'm not the Sonic everyone knows and loves; I am a ruthless monster out there to hurt others for my own beneficial purposes. I'm just like Eggman.

Well...are my animal and normal from all too different? This is the question that haunts me. I have hurt people, even killed before. Sure, in my eyes, I've always had a reason to do so, but does that justify my actions. I've acted like I'm above all the laws because I am a legend, but really, am I? Look at all the people who can do the same things or even greater things than I, but they never ask for any recognition.

Maybe, this animal thing is just what I need. I need to look at life from a different perspective. _Oh! Human!_

_Hide behind that tree. Now wait. 1...2...3 pounce. Dinner._

Crap.

I just killed another human. I need to hide the evidence.

Shit.

I did it again, I need to get away, I need help!

_Damn._

_The police saw me._

_Fleet. Retreat. Run. Hide. I need to get out of here._

_But, I'm still so hungry. I need food...and that little girl will be a perfect meal. I can taste the sweet delicious and tender meat lying within her body._

_Now, to get rid of the cops..._

_Wait, grab the girl._

_Bite into her stomach tearing her in half. Tear off the arms and the legs, suck the meat off, toss the bones away. Mmm...the torso is what's left._

_Damn. I forgot about the police again...must hide...in alley._

_Climb._

_Escape to the roof._

_Run._

_Finish eating little girl._

Little girl.

Little girl.

Little girl...

I just killed a child, a child! I'm not full, I knew she wouldn't fill me! Why the hell did I eat her. What's happening to me? I used to have some control over what I've done. I need to turn myself in.

I can't turn. Why do I no longer have any control of my body? What's going on? I need help! But how am I supposed to get help is I can't do anything.

_Run._

_Where?_

_Tails? No._

_Knuckles? No._

_Shadow? No._

_Amy? Maybe... She's my best bet._

_Run._

_Where?_

_To Amy._

_Okay._

I can do this. I made it, she's right there. I need to speak to her, get her to notice me.

_I growl._

She turns around and faces me, her eyes wide...with fear...no...shock.

"Sonic..." She says my name...how does she know that it's me? None of my other friends were able to guess, I guess she really does know me better than I think.

"..." I can't speak, why not? I haven't the slightest clue.

"Sonic, what's happened?" Amy asks confusion evident in her voice. "Yo-You're a werehog..." She trails off again.

_Another human._

_More food. Must have food._

I look at Amy once and then back to the human. Amy. _Human._ Amy._ Human._ Amy.

_Human. Human. Human..._

_Must feed._

_Just a bit more meat._

_I walk over and grab the delectable looking human._

_Amy screams. I feed._

"Sonic! Stop it! This is not the Sonic the hedgehog that I have come to love. I know you are stronger than this! You can fight the monster..." I tune her out. There's another delectable looking human. Wow, today I feast like a king.

_The mall._

_All the food._

_Someone smells extra delicious tonight._

No one will mind if that person dies, now will they. I promise to only leave the bones as proof. I will clean every inch of meat off them if you'd like.

_Run._

_Amy's running?_

_She's chasing me?_

Her mouth is moving, but I don't hear any words coming out. Is she talking to me? Hmm...I wonder.

_Grab all the humans on the way._

_This is an excellent snack._

_The mall. It's right there._

_Go inside._

_All the humans._

_All the darts._

_I am hit._

_Amy screams._

_Everything goes black._

Ugh, my head hurts, and it's so dark here. My stomach hurts also. Actually, I feel sick, like I'm about to vomit.

I open my eyes, and I see the brightest light that I have ever seen shining down on me.

I'm wearing an orange...body suit. Hmm...that's odd.

I look to the left, there's a wall. I look to the right, and I see Amy. I look up, and see the bloody light shining down on me. I look forward, and I see the...police. They don't look happy.

Wait...those are the zone cops, and I'm in an orange suit. I am in zone jail, oh God, what the hell happened last night?

"So, Mr. Hedgehog..." Warden Zobotnik addresses me.

I face him, not really seeing anything behind his glasses so I can't make eye contact.

"You are being brought up on charges of murder because of your...other personality." Zobotnik informs me.

Shit. I lost it.

"It's not his fault. Sonic is good. He has never done anything to hurt us. There must be some other way!" Amy declares rather loudly.

Zobotnik raises an eyebrow at the girl, I guess he's considering all the good that I've done for the zones. "Plus, if you lock Sonic up, who will protect the zones, especially with the zone war in progress." Amy explains, as of reading my thoughts.

Zobotnik thinks for a while, but this also gives me time to think too. If I am a hero, why am I going around killing people? Is it really worth it to risk the life of everyone, just to defeat one person, who my friends can probably take down without me. I am more so a figurehead of peace at this point.

"Alright, fine." Zobotnik finally declares, and I see Amy jump up, ready to leave. I however, don't move...because what I've done, even though it's been nudging me from behind, it's finally hit me full force.

I've killed people, innocent people, bystanders, those who I am sworn to protect. I killed them. I can't believe it, I killed them. I don't deserve my freedom. I need to be watched so that I can't hurt anyone else.

"Sonic?" Amy asks me, her voice filled with worry.

I turn to Amy, a small sad smile on my face. "I'm sorry Ames, but you know I would never feel right knowing that I killed so many people without any punishment. If I just walk out like this, then I am no better than Eggman." I walk up to her, taking her hands in mine. "Thank you Amy, for everything, really but, I must do this." I kiss Amy on the cheek, as a parting gift. I then turn my attention to Zobotnik, waiting for him to lead me into the main jail facility.

I see a small smile on his face as he leads me to the jail area, and I hear Amy burst out crying in the background. The problem is I need to be controlled.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well there's the story. So much, not me grammar. Well, for anyone who didn't guess it, this is written in both Sonic's P.O.V. When you see something like actual thoughts, that's Sonic, when you see those little sentence fragments, those are instincts.**

**Tell me what you think. Please.**

**Reviews and thier responses:**

**N. Harmonik:**

You could've been a bit nicer about this. I guess you dont know how to properly right a letter when there is something like this. First you say one thing that you liked, and then you tell them whats wrong. That is the proper way to criticize, and if there was nothing that you liked, then just tell me. I don't care, I'm open to other's opinions.

**KiratheHedgehog:**

Thank you for being the only person not to coment on the lyrics, it means a lot to me, and thank you for the good review. I love this song too!

**DarkSacredJewelXoX:**

You also could've been a bit nicer about this, but you at least weren't as blunt as the first person. Also, thank you for the suggestion, but I'll let the readers find the song on their own.

**greygreenwolf:**

It was actually your review that really convinced me to remove the lyrics, because you told me what to do, how to get aroung this, and mainly, you criticized properly. Also, thank you for the brilliant idea of putting the Sonic in werehog form's instincts in italics.

**Thank All of you for the reviews, whether nice or mean a review is a review.**


End file.
